


Spinning

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing Through Life, Dancing and Singing, Falling In Love, M/M, Nervous Roman, Pre-Relationship, Wicked - Freeform, fiyero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Continues from 'New Arrangement.'----------------------------Virgil ducks to avoid a sheaf of papers to the face. “Charming,” he says. He picks up the papers and turns them over to read ‘WICKED: THE MUSICAL’ in black embossed writing. “Oh, I read the script last night.”He says it casually, and is surprised to see Roman’s face light up with delight.“Really? Thewholething?”





	Spinning

They coordinate rehearsal times so that a few times a week, once Virgil’s lectures are finished, he knocks on Roman’s door. The first time he does so, Virgil hesitates, shifting from one foot to the other. What is he doing? It’s not difficult, just open the door and-

“Virgil? You can come in, I don’t bite!”

He opens the door, and finds Roman perched on a stool playing his electric keyboard. It’s an upbeat song- ragtime, Virgil recognises, after a beat. Roman glances at Virgil and grins, not stopping his playing.

“Hey! Make yourself at home.”

Virgil sits on the bed, crossed legged, and looks around. There’s a few more fairy lights pinned along the walls compared to the start of term. They give the room a comforting golden glow. Virgil bites back a laugh as he scans Roman’s ‘Disney wall’, noticing how he has written a tally chart next to his many posters.

“When are you going to stop?” he teases, nodding at the wall. “101?”

“Oh, ha,  _ha_ ,” Roman drawls. “Think fast!”

Virgil ducks to avoid a sheaf of papers to the face. “Charming,” he says. He picks up the papers and turns them over to read ‘WICKED: THE MUSICAL’ in black embossed writing. “Oh, I read the script last night.”

He says it casually, and is surprised to see Roman’s face light up with delight.

“Really? The  _whole_  thing?”

Virgil shrugs. “Well, yeah. Wanted to have  _some_  idea of what’s going on.”

“You’re-” But, Roman doesn’t continue with whatever he was about to say. He just shakes his head and smiles, then clears his throat. “Anyway, it’s just to make sure I know my lines- so punch me if I try and peek.”

Virgil snorts. “Unusual tactic.”

Roman eventually decides to run through Fiyero’s opening number Dancing Through Life. Except, it’s not really a run through at all: he keeps on stopping and restarting the backing track before his cue has even passed. Virgil deliberately leans back against the wall and doesn’t look at Roman, not wanting to increase his obvious nerves. Although, he’s a bit baffled about  _why_ Roman is nervous. Sure, fair enough, singing live is daunting, but it’s hardly the first time Virgil has heard Roman sing.

After the fourth restart where Roman at least gets a bit further into the song, Virgil realises what’s throwing him off.

“Your breathing’s wrong,” he says as the thought comes to him, then cringes at how blunt it sounds. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean it like- let me show you.”

He grabs Roman’s laptop at the foot of the bed, because he’s definitely not going to sing in front of  _Roman_ , of all people. He finds a sneakily recorded live version of Dancing Through Life and pauses it, turning to see if Roman is ready. He jumps- Roman has sat right behind him on the bed, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen.

“Jesus. You’re like a cat sometimes, you know that?”

But, Roman doesn’t laugh. He’s just chewing his lip, eyes flickering over the screen. Virgil lets the clip play.

“See?” he says. “He’s breathing at the end of the... um... phrase?”

(Roman did not need to know he’d also spent last night looking up musical terms and definitions).

Roman groans. “Oh, God, you’re right. That’s- that’s  _basic_  stuff, what’s wrong with me? I’m shit.”

Virgil elbows him. “Magnifying,” he says sternly, something that’s become Logan’s catchphrase. “You’re  _really_  good, Roman. Obviously. This is just-” He waves his hand. “Going to make things easier for you.”

Roman sighs. “Okay. Let me try again.”

Virgil reaches out a hand to stop Roman’s as he goes to play the backing track again. Distantly, Virgil’s mind is screaming  _why do you keep making excuses to hold his hand?!_

He silently tells it to shut up.

“Just... okay, I hate it when people tell  _me_  this, but... you don’t need to be nervous. It’s not like there’s a crowd yet.” Virgil shrugs, and smiles. “It’s just me.”

“It’s not j-”

But the backing track chooses that moment to spark into life, and Roman leaves his reply unfinished. He breathes in and out, then starts the song right on time.

Virgil distinctly notices when Roman finally lets  _go_. The transformation is stunning: his whole posture relaxes, as he sways to the jazzy rhythm of the music, voice growing in confidence with every beat. He walks over to the mirror, practices a perfect Fiyero-like twirl, all while still singing, and Virgil can’t stop  _grinning_.

He’s caught off-guard when Roman twirls around again to face him.

“So,” Roman says. “What’s the most swankified place in town?” His voice is jovial, completely in character for Fiyero. And yet, Virgil can still sense an extra layer of teasing in his voice, something that somehow sounds like it’s just for him.

Is he... expecting him to join in? No, absolutely no way, besides, how was Roman to know that he knew the words off by-

“That would be the Oz Dust ballroom.”

He tries to still make it sound sarcastic, but his heart is hammering in his chest. And Roman laughs, clearly over the moon, and oh, there’s that swooping feeling in his stomach again...

“Sounds perfect!” Roman cries. Then, he slips into song again, getting closer to Virgil with every joyful spring of his feet:  _“Let’s go down to the Oz Dust ballroom, we’ll meet there later tonight.”_

Virgil unfolds his legs. “Uh, Roman, what-”

Roman suddenly leaps forward and pulls him up so he’s standing. Virgil does his best not to fall over.

_“We can dance till it’s light.”_

“What are you doing, I don’t-”

_“Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl!”_

Roman’s hands squeeze his own, and he’s suddenly spinning.  _Dancing_ , Virgil realises, as the room becomes a blur.  _He’s dancing with me_. He stumbles, overbalances, and then they’re both on the floor, Roman laughing fit to burst as the backing track continues.

“Shit, sorry,” Virgil says. Roman’s laugh is contagious- he can’t stop giggling. “I got dizzy.”

“No, don’t be sorry!” Roman laughs and laughs. His hair is tickling Virgil’s ear. “Virgil, that- that was- so. Much.  _Fun!_ ” He squeezes his hand again. “I can sing!”

“Oh, for God’s- you always could sing, you absolute-”

“Shh, take two, take two! You make a marvelous Glinda.”

“Please never say that to me again.”

And so, they practice. Again, and again- Virgil even joins in on the chorus sometimes. It’s a routine he enjoys, time he looks forward to, and he starts to embrace that swooping feeling in his stomach as something  _good_. 

And then...

Um.

And then...

Near the end of the month, he is just serving up some pasta, asking Logan and Patton if they want extra, when the kitchen door slams open. Virgil nearly drops the pan.

“I got it!” Roman says, and bounds over.

“You- what? You didn’t tell me it was  _today_ , you-”

But Roman seems to be in his own world, eyes shining with glee. “I got it, I got the part!”

Abruptly, Virgil feels himself being lifted up, and spun around. He laughs. “Hey, put me down.”

Roman isn’t listening. “And it’s all thanks to you! Did I mention I got the part? Oh, Virgil I could kiss-”

Just as suddenly, Virgil is put back down. He looks up, and sees Roman, face growing red, mouth gaping like a fish.

“Wh-what?” Virgil asks.

“Uh.” And Roman is already running out of the kitchen. “I need to-uh- homework!”

The kitchen door slams shut again.

From the couch, Logan clears his throat. Virgil startles- he had almost forgotten it wasn’t just him and Roman in the room.

“Well,” Logan says. Virgil can’t place his tone. “That happened.”

Patton looks over at Virgil and smiles. “You okay there, kiddo?”

“I...” Virgil says faintly. “Can... can you get the pasta? I think... I need to sit down.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr: https://virgilsjourney.tumblr.com/post/165308306110/spinning


End file.
